ask for anything on the Disney fairies
by redflake
Summary: Do you have a question for disney fairies, so here you may ask them. You are free to ask anything about disney fairies (any topic, any question). I will try to answer as soon as possible:-) Enjoy it.
1. Limi (in english)

**Too much and sorry for the Peace of chaos in this chapter, I accidentally published it in my native language and not in English**

* * *

**Limi: Does tinkerbell like to have sex with terrence?**

* * *

Tinkerbell: Dropped her chin. Is surprised.

Periwinkle: "Come on, are you asking Limi ..." grinned evilly

Tinkerbell: "I do not like it! So this way I'm still a virgin." Stammered

Terrence: rather looked at the ground

Rosetta: She laughed quietly

Tinkerbell: "What is it? she asked

Rosetta: "But rather nothing."

Tinkerbell: shook her head and rolled her eyes


	2. Sean Maloy

**Tinkerbell: What year is it where you are?**

**PS The girl you have returned to a music box, it will again, remember the name Wendy Darling.**

* * *

Tinkerbell: "Live in the interwar period. I was born in 1919 and my films are held in the twenties of the last century. Yes I now that Wendy darling is the girl to whom I gave to music box which I did not like, because Peter pan." she said slowly and looked at the others

Periwinkle: "You now, other people than just Lizzy and your father? she said wonderingly

Tinnkerbell: "Yes!" she smiled on your sister


	3. Alica acila

**Ministr of autumn: what color have your hair and how fairiesheve seen without a hat?**

* * *

Ministr of autumn / Redleaf: "My hair is black." looked at Snow "Hatless saw mw only one fairy - Snow."

Ministr of spring / Hiacint: cheerfuly looked "Snow serious? To date do not wear a hat?" he laughed gleefuly

other (except the Snow): laughing

Ministr of winter / Snowflake: she shook her head

Ministr of autumn / Redleaf: "You´ll freak!" yelled at him

Ministr of spring / Hiacint: "No I´m not. " he said irritably "Soo tell me why!"

Ministr of autumn / Redleaf: did not know what to say

Ministr of winter / Snowflake "You may not be interested - he fell and dropped his hat on head."

Ministr of autumn / Redleaf: " Thanks you." he whispered

Ministr of winter / Snowflake: she nodded slightly


	4. YazmineXD

**Clarion: What is your favourite thing about your relationship with Milori?**

**Milori: What is your favourite thing about your girlfriend, Clarion?**

**Love your work so far! But may I suggest not using forward slashes for the ministers names? It's hard to understand sometimes. And I do suggest proof reading your spelling before you post it. Update soon :)**

* * *

Clarion : „I guess that who to trust." she smiled proudly

Minister of spring - Hiacint : „I can see how Milor supervise the preparation period "said indignantly

Clarion : „Oh, so now do not get excited." soothed

Milori : „The relationship with Clarion I prefer the look in her beautiful eyes. " he smiled at Clarion

Clarion : blushing

* * *

**Sorry for the wait for the update but I was on vacation and did not get to the Internet.**

**As concerns the spelling try as much as I can but I'm Czech and English ndumím - you must forgive me for spelling errors : -/**


	5. A question for your Q&A thing

**Is it true that Queen Clarion will die if the pixie dust tree does? Or that she has all the fairy talents and faster than Vidia? Or that Lord Milori has an uncontrollable temper and really strong? Or are all of these theories that fans of Disney Fairies made up? And if they are true, please provide evidence from the movies or anything related to Disney Fairies that would be considered canon. Thank you.**

* * *

Clarion : „ It will die pixie dust trie to stop dust do is lie - I will die completely normal for age only fairies can not see any aging." said

„Yes I have all the talent but only those of the warm season and I'm not faster than Vidia - faster than she is the only minister of autumn." explained and looked at Vidia

Vidia : „Relly?!" she cried in surprise

Minister of autumn – Redleaf : „You had to tell her?" looked at Clarion

Clarion : on both nodded

Milori : „I happened to I can control well." said seriously

Minister of winter – Snowflake : „Well if you think so." sneered

Milori : „Where are you going?" he asked, confused

Minister of winter – Snowflake : „But nowhere." she looked to the other side

Milori : he shook his head "And I'm not so strong"

Clarion : „ Truthful and almost no films derived from them, because they are movies about Tinkerbell and no about us."


	6. question

**What type of sword do you use Zarine a rapier or a Swash-Buckler or a scimitar? Do you know how to navigate the sea?**

**Why didn't you appeared in the Pirate Fairy Peri Winkle?**

**Does Lord Milory's work involved in espionage?(008 maybe)**

* * *

Zarina: „I use an ordinary sword." She pulled the sword from behind the band "Yes I know how to navigate the seas." slid the sword back

Periwinkle: „I discovered there at the beginning and at the end I have. I am there because I belong to the winter and I speak for my period. Therefore I could go with Tinkerbell for pirates." explained

Milori: „That has nothing to do." said


End file.
